


Meant to be Ours

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Max, Caring Alec, Infant Max, M/M, New Parents, Protective Alec, Sweet Magnus Bane, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Two new fathers with a newborn, in the middle of the night, reflect on their son and each other.This is kind of the Max version of 'Meeting Rafael' Hope you enjoy!





	Meant to be Ours

Alec stared at the little blue boy in his arms. The note attached to his blanket had long been burned. Who could ever love it? The infant cooed and nuzzled into in the warmth of Alec’s chest, and Alec fell even more in love with this little child. He had a question for his biological mother, Who could ever not love him? Alec ducked down and kissed Max’s dark curls. He let out a sigh of contentment at getting the love and security that every infant needed. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’s sleepy voice called out. Alec smiled at Max before looking up to see Magnus in the doorway. “He woke you up?” Magnus asked, approaching his family, cupping Max’s head with his hand and kissing his soft skin before looking at Alec and kissing his lips soft and long. 

“No, I was already awake when I heard him start fretting, I didn’t want him to wake you up, you had a long day,” Alec claimed. Alec’s eyes slipped back down to the baby in his arms and Magnus felt his heart explode. He always known Alec was going to be a good father. He’d helped raise his sister and brother, he was amazing with Madzie, of course he would be. Still, as Magnus watched him cradle their son as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world, Magnus realized his love for Alec really had no bounds. 

It took Magnus a moment to come back to earth and notice Alec was humming quietly, rocking back and forth. Alec smiled warmly, this had always been what he’d imagined, holding his baby in its nursery, humming softly to get them to go back to sleep. It’s true that when he was young he’d pictured a Shadowhunter baby and instead of his handsome Warlock husband, he’d imagined a woman he’d be forced to marry continuing to sleep in the bedroom. His reality was so much better. This little blue bundled deserved all the love he and Magnus could muster and Alec intended to give it, freely, abundantly, and never let Max think about how he had been abandoned like he wasn’t valuable. All because of his skin color? Because of what he’d been born as, as if it were somehow his fault or made him less than. The thought made Alec frown.

“What’s the matter, love?” Magnus asked softly, touching the small of his back in comfort, unsure how Alec’s mood had shifted so quickly.

“How could she get rid of him? Just leave him like he didn’t matter?” Alec muttered. Magnus sighed softly, it was a reality for a lot of his kind, Magnus’s mother had ended her own life upon realizing what he was. Magnus put his arms around Alec’s waist then propped his head on Alec’s shoulder, “I mean look at him.” Magnus looked at Alec who was looking at their son with his blue skin and small blue horns as if he were more beautiful than all the castles of Europe, then all the stars in the sky, and he was, he truly was. 

“Because he was meant to be ours,” Magnus said softly. “If she’s felt the way we do then she would be the one humming to him, but she’s not, because that’s your job,” Alec’s disbelief and slight annoyance at Max’s biological mother melted with a smile, looking up at Magnus who was grinning. 

“And you say I have a way with words,” Alec replied affectionately. It was clear Max was fully asleep without a real risk of waking up. “You want to put our Blueberry down and go back to bed?” Magnus had indeed had a long day, overuse of magic and dealing with ungrateful, grating clients had left the Warlock exhausted. Still, as he looked at his husband and son, he knew there was no amount of tired that could make him want to walk away from this moment. 

“You know, if you’re okay, then I’m okay with staying in here a while longer,” Magnus admitted. Alec’s eyes softened impossibly more and his chest bounced in a little laugh. 

“Wow, Maxie, Papa’s already turning down sex with me and you’re only 4 weeks old, what about when you’re 4 years, am I ever going to get sex again?” Alec teased, sending his husband a cheeky grin. Magnus moved to stand behind him, pressing his groin into Alec’s ass. 

“Daddy never said anything about sex, you just said ‘bed’” Magnus playfully growled, knowing as much as Alec that they were both too tired to actually go and have sex, but they both refused to become boring. Alec laughed at both Magnus comment and at being called ‘Daddy’. He was someone’s Dad, and not just someone, the most wonderful someone he’d ever seen. Max squeaked quietly at the laughter above him and both fathers froze, looking to see if Max would fully wake up. He moved his fist, clutching at the air, before going still and quiet once more. The new parents smiled at each other, Magnus kissing Alec’s neck before peering over his shoulder. “You think we’ll ever get tired of it?” Magnus asked softly.  
“No, I don’t,” Alec answered breathlessly. He didn’t need to ask what Magnus was referring to. They were both looking at the piece of their family that completed the dream they both had. There was a time where Magnus had been terrified of raising children, of letting the half demon of himself somehow ruin an innocent child. However, the older he got and the more young Downworlders he helped in whatever way he could, the more Downworlders he guided the more he realized he’d be an amazing father if given the chance. Not that he expected the chance. He never thought he’d get to be a father, not the way so many other men did and sometimes took for granted. And he was content to continue to be that guide and comforter for anyone that may need it.

Then one day he and Alec had been babysitting Madzie and he been watching Alec putting Madzie on his shoulders only to pretend over and over again that he was going to drop her. Madzie had been squealing with excited pleasure and Alec had been grinning from ear to ear and it had slipped out: “I can’t wait to have one of our own.” 

Alec’s eyes had widened and for a moment Magnus was ready to drop it, apologize, tell him it didn’t matter. They hadn’t discussed kids, and no matter how good Alec was with children, that didn’t mean he wanted them.

“Just one?” Alec said the next moment, pouting slightly before looking back at Madzie who was on his hip. “I want at least 2.” Magnus remembered how his heart had sped up, he was looking at the man willing to give him everything he’d ever wanted but never dared believe he could have. 

Alec shifted, bringing Magnus out of his memory. He moved Max from his arms to his shoulder, right in front of Magnus’s face. Alec’s hand was securing the back of the infant’s head, the other against his bottom. Magnus leaned forward and kissed the little blue button nose on his son’s face before catching the corner of Alec’s lips with one. Alec smirked, 

“Wanna switch?” Alec asked in a hushed whispered now that Max’s head was right next to his face. Magnus considered the offer. He loved holding Max, there was literally nothing that brought him more joy, except perhaps watching Alec hold him. 

“Mmm, unless your arms are tired, I think I’m quite enjoying how we are now,” he responded. 

“I don’t think my arms will ever get tired of holding him. I just want him to stay like this forever, so we can stay like this forever,” Alec whispered and Magnus shook his head at the continual growth of his affection for this person. 

“I could think of a time freezing spell, keep us locked in this night forever,” Magnus offered, swaying in tandem with his husband. 

Alec hummed, contemplating the option, “Maybe after we have another one,” Alec replied. “And then I’ll hold both of them forever,” he said dreamily. 

“I don’t get to hold one?” Magnus grumbled in false annoyance. 

The corner of Alec’s lips turned up, “We’ll take turns, when I’m holding them, you hold me, and then when you’re holding them, I’ll hold you.” Magnus let out a sound of approval at his husband’s compromise. A few minutes of silence filled the nursery, broken only by the light breathing of two new but confident fathers and the heavy breathing of their infant son. “What do you think he’ll be like?” Alec asked. “When he gets older?”

Magnus paused to think for a moment, he wanted Max to be happy. Wanted him to never feel the pain of his mother’s rejection and his step-father’s anger. He wanted Max to know if he fell his parents would get him back on his feet to try again. He wanted him to never know the pain of war, the pain of watching friends slaughtered for their blood. Wanting him to know the love of friends, friends who caused trouble with him and was there when they had to wiggle their way out. Wanted him to know love. In all its form, but particular the love of a soulmate like Magnus had been blessed with. He knew perhaps, like him, his little Warlock would go through heart break after heart break to get to this, but they would all be worth it. Worth every tear and ache, worth the anger and hurt, to get to this, to get to rocking back and forth with the love of his life, having everything they wished for and so much more.  
“I hope he has your heart,” Alec whispered. Magnus blinked in surprise at those words, HIS heart? Alec was the one with the open, brave, willful heart that fought tirelessly against injustice and for those he loved. Magnus’s heart was battered, kept together with grout and the love of a Shadowhunter. “You love so hard,” Alec murmured. “You love regardless of the pain you know you may suffer for giving it out, but you give anyway. So freely and fully, you love with every part of yourself, unashamed and without restraint. And yes, it’s gotten it broken, but you are so brave to pick it back up and let it risk getting damaged all over again. This pure, beautiful, heart, that saw a sad, closeted, angry Shadowhunter and helped him crawl his way out of that dark, constricting, self-loathing and into allowing him to love who he wanted, to love himself too.” Magnus let the tears fall, “I want Max to have a heart like that.” Magnus turned his head into Alec’s neck, kissing the skin there, making Alec sigh contently. 

“I hope just want him to know how loved he is. How nothing about him could make us love him less,” Magnus claimed. “I want him to be happy.” Alec blinked slowly and nodded, having to fight the attempt to squeeze Max tighter. 

“We have to promise right now, to each other, to Max, that we’ll never tell him we want him to be more like someone else.” Maryse “We’ll never make him feel like his skin isn’t beautiful and makes him special,” Magnus’s mother and stepfather “We’ll never tell him that his abilities are where his worth lie.” Everyone. Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek before coming around to put Max between them. 

“We’ll never make him feel anything less that our special, wonderful, adored little boy.” Magnus promised, kissing the baby’s cheek. “I love you, Max,” he whispered before moving his head up and looking to Alec’s face. “I love you, Alexander,” he whispered and kissed Alec’s lips deeply and tender. 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec whispered as they parted. He rocked Max for a moment, smiling down at him. “I love you, Max,” and they would make sure that their son knew that every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
